


汝不可过于敬业

by ConstanceHu



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: Mephistopheles和已经是established relationship的AC的一点故事。别人约会看歌剧，AC约会玩同事（和对家同事）。是无差全年龄混同，我简直想把Crowley的同事们都玩一遍。





	汝不可过于敬业

    世界末日前并不是Crowley第一次见到Aziraphale深陷火海的样子，一百多年前比这次可严重得多了。那时候Aziraphale的收藏癖才刚刚起步，想办法在正在开始变得拥挤的伦敦找到了一家不算大的公寓；但一间公寓很快就会堆满，而且总是闭门不出的话也无法扩张自己的收藏，所以他又略施小计在西区的大学附近搞出了一家古董店。大学能供养的并不只有天使和虔诚的信仰，还有许多许多邪恶的东西。比如说Paimon——学者们认为他是一位地狱之王，掌握一切科学、艺术和哲学，想尽办法想把他召唤出来，但他更多时候在只是在地狱里抱着算盘看账本，负责各个部门的收支平衡，甚至不肯从他的双峰驼上下来走一步。有的恶魔问他到底有没有那么大的智慧，Paimon只是把那双长方形瞳孔的眼睛从账本上抬起来看看远处，推推眼镜说，我可能有吧，但回应了一个就要回应所有人，简直是吃力不讨好。又有恶魔问他，为什么在这个时候还要想着公平呢？恶魔不是本来就应该制造不公吗？Paimon说，上帝制造了不公，我们要和上帝对着干，所以我们应该制造公平。小恶魔们觉得他说的话玄而又玄，只好转头回去干自己的事情去了。

    当然，掌管着一切科学、艺术和哲学的恶魔并不是只有他一个。Paimon已经太老了，那时正值盛年的是从大陆来的红人Mephistopheles。不管Christopher Marlowe（或者是他有名得多的好朋友）如何说Faustus博士死得好、死得应当，总有许多学生偷偷希望Mephistopheles能来救他们于水火之中，乃至每日记诵他各种版本记载下的教诲，只希望这位来自德国的恶魔能够把他们接走——这时他们的灵魂已经自动归了地狱。那个时候Mephistopheles在地狱里简直横着走，尽管那位最伟大的德语作家记录下了他最大的失败。他看了看英国这边的恶魔，认定只有当时几乎在纺织工厂和西敏寺之间两点一线的Crowley配和他为伍，于是经常和他约在东区的烟馆里见面，那里所有的顾客都对为什么这两个烟鬼抽得这么凶还能保持外貌体面感到十分震惊。

    实际上Crowley并没有太在意和Mephisto的交情。他不是个对知识和事实感兴趣的恶魔，他更擅长的是诱惑、愚弄和捏造。所以每一次当Mephisto对他吹嘘如何利用唆使人类超越极限的时候他都只是在墨镜后面闭目养神，然后当他终于肯大发慈悲地辱骂其他视野狭小的同事时才睁开眼睛应和几句——共同的恨比共同的爱强大得多，在地狱也是这样的。也正是因为这样Crowley在Mephisto提到他诱惑天使堕落的伟大计划的时候走了神，酿成了那起严重的后果。

    “你知道他们怎么说我的。”Mephisto衣冠楚楚，他的眼睛是会在黑暗里泛起绿光的金黄色，“尽管我现在什么也不用做就能让灵魂源源不断地流向地狱，但人们总会质疑我在Faust这件事到底做了什么……我是很确定的，如果没有那些强大的天使从中作梗，他现在一定在地狱的最深层。实际上他现在也应当在那里，因为他堕落得很彻底。”

    “不确定的话可以去查查档案。”

    “算了吧，我才不要和Azazel打交道。本来他也没几天会实实在在地上岗。”

    “那别人说Faust归了天堂，你也没有办法。”

    “什么叫我没有办法，Faust本来就在地狱。那个作家就是想炫耀自己的知识在胡写。”

    我信了你的邪，Crowley想着又抽了一口烟，推走了朝自己靠过来的妓女。烟馆老板知道那是个流莺，跑过来要把她赶走，Mephisto从兜里摸出一个半先令，一个扔给老板半个扔给妓女，朝她勾了勾手指，老板马上满脸赔笑地离开。那个称得上丰满的年轻妓女把钱收起来，提着裙子走来坐在了Mephisto的大腿上。Mephisto不知从哪摸出三枚达布隆金币塞到妓女裹得紧紧的胸衣里，Crowley仍然藏在后面无动于衷。

    “天堂和地狱各执一词，总有一天会开战的。”Mephisto的脸上马上就多了几个红唇印子，“Crowley，伊甸园之蛇，你就不想和我一起做件大事吗？我们和上面总是势均力敌，你就不厌倦吗？既然战争迟早会来，我们也可以挑起它……”

    “我没兴趣。”Crowley说，“我觉得现在这样相互抵消着也不错。再说了，你要怎么挑起战争？唆使老大从地底下出来往天上爬吗？”

    “当然不是，你得运用点想象力。”Mephisto说，Crowley听到想象力这个词后马上在墨镜后面翻了个白眼，“不要眼界太小。往上爬多费劲啊，我们完全可以让那些天使掉下来。简单得很。”

    如果当时Crowley没有那么心不在焉，那他很快就能得知当他们还在烟馆闭目养神之前，Aziraphale的古董店就已经被地狱之火烧了一半。周围的住民们拿来水，想要扑灭这仿佛会永远烧下去的火，但普通的水是不可能的。等到Crowley知道Aziraphale整件事的时候，那一排小楼房已经全部被烧成了摇摇欲坠的石墙和焦炭。一些人在尝试清理现场，一些盗贼在灰烬里面摸值钱的东西，他有点头晕目眩，第一反应是回到那个古董店里面找Aziraphale，他知道天使把这件古董店进行了改造，就算是逃不出来也能够脱身。他即将走进门的时候感到身后有一阵锐利的视线，回头时，他看到一条硕大的黑狗蹲在路边的人群里，毛色漆黑油亮，金绿色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，所有人都对这个明显非自然的生物置若罔闻，只有Crowley能清晰地感知到这是他的同类。

    他在地下室里找到了Aziraphale。前东门天使已经有好几百年没有打过仗了，加上Mephisto现在强得可怕，他的状况完全称不上好。Mephisto把他的一边翅膀打断了，另一边上好像开了个洞——严格意义上来说只有恶魔能做到这点，因为翅膀不算是上天派发的躯体的一部分——导致Aziraphale甚至没办法用翅膀把自己完全裹起来。Mephisto给他的躯体留下了许多非致命伤，大部分都已经自行愈合，但他的衣服毁了，脸上和身上到处都是血迹，地上还散着一地绳索，看样子Mephisto走之前把这个天使里的软柿子吊在了房顶上。恶魔不会治伤，他们能行的奇迹里不包括这些，所以Crowley只能看着Aziraphale自己想办法在最短的时间里避免上交非形体化报告书的厄运。

    “是Mephistopheles。”Aziraphale擦着脸上的血说，Crowley在他身后，眼睛紧盯着翅膀被打断的部分露出来的一小点骨头，“这家伙装作一个德国钟表匠的样子。我明明已经感到不对劲了却还是放他进来。在大学这一带他的力量过于强了，强到能隐藏自己的气息而变得完全像个人类。我得搬家。”

    天使注意到恶魔在他身后束手无策的样子，尝试抖了一下坏掉的翅膀，什么也没有发生。他需要更多的时间才能有足够的力量修复这些。

    “Gabriel不会突然闯进来吧。”Crowley警惕地看了看周遭。

    “他要来的话早就来了。我可能还真的得感谢Mephisto没有让我完全无形体化……这具身体都用了快六千年了。”

    “感谢？？？”Crowley听到这个词脸都皱起来了。他在屋子里焦躁地踱了一会儿步，最后从地下室冲了出去。他知道Aziraphale在能把翅膀收回去之前是不会从地下室里出来的——这从很多角度上来说都很危险，至少会把周边的人类都吓坏。

 

    很多人类都十分好奇恶魔之间如果真的爆发冲突会是什么样子。世界末日前的追逐战实在是太现代化了，能够这样做完全归功于人类科学技术的发展。但在从前恶魔没有办法沿着电话线和网线穿越的时候，他们的矛盾解决方式也传统得多。天使就不一样了，天使之间没有矛盾，就算真的有矛盾也没有矛盾。这话说得像Paimon一样玄，但意义其实非常明了，只要略微细心观察身边就可以悟到，提出矛盾的天使都已经不是天使了。总而言之在电信号还没那么发达的时候，伊甸园之蛇和欧洲最著名的黑色恶犬因为一个翅膀被打断的天使打了个天昏地暗，Azazel和Michael都这样记载道。“天昏地暗”主要是因为他们都不太喜欢在白天解决纠纷，不管怎么说都过于显眼了。

    在远古时代，恶魔之间打架是非常激烈的。那个时候也就那么几个年纪大的恶魔，他们每个人手里还都有武器，找个没人的地方就可以从地面上杀到天上，搞他个真实天昏地暗。但是Crowley掐指一算之后发现，以伦敦为中心找个足够大的地方至少也要跑到遥远的苏格兰高地，现在连海面上都到处是船，而他只不过是想让Mephisto别再给全伦敦的恶魔和天使增加工作量了而已。所以Aziraphale在听说有两个恶魔打了一架之后，第一反应是报纸头条一定是火灾或者龙卷风，结果他终于长好了两个翅膀从地下室里爬出来找到一张报纸时，只在报纸的一角发现了伦敦市郊的深夜一条大得不正常的黑蛇和一只大得不正常的黑狗在草坪上缠斗的奇趣新闻。他知道在遥远的东方，蛇缠龟是星宿崇拜的一部分，那蛇缠狗呢？

    “我原谅你。”Aziraphale表情庄严肃穆地说。

    他们三个在一家吵得可以的酒馆里碰了头。Crowley衣服下面有不少牙印，而Mephisto的肋骨现在还断着好几根——修复那根小腿骨已经用尽了他的力量，他得告诉自己这不是治疗，然后用一些奇怪的方式把骨头粘回去。他一开始拒绝这酒馆的啤酒，说那东西能难喝到他腿再次断掉。结果酒馆老板听到他挑衅的德语口音，差点没冲上去把他刚刚接上的骨头全都打断。

    “我不说那个f-word（forgive），我只问你能不能知错就改。”

    “我到底犯什么错了？”

    “你用力过猛了。”Crowley点点头，“我不知道你是想为Faust的事情扳回一局还是怎么样，创造新的堕天使这事你还是别干了。你都已经是个传奇了，为什么还非得自己给自己挑最困难的工作？别告诉我你就是这么热衷于挑战自我。那怎么你没去劝降约伯呢？我听说只有老大一个去了。”

    Mephisto翻了个白眼。

    “我又不是没和天使打过交道。而且我挺确定Faust现在在地狱的。”

    “可以现在去问问Michael。”

    “用不着。”Mephisto突然大声说道，把Aziraphale吓了一跳。

    “你说你原来和天使打过交道，难道你原来也试过诱惑天使堕落？”Crowley凑过去小声问道，Aziraphale在他们对面皱起了眉头。

    “那是当然。有一个还把我当成她的情人了。你应该看看天使在罪恶方面的求知欲……这简直太爽了。”Mephisto露出满足的微笑，长长的犬牙几乎要完全从嘴里露出来，“但是他们没有真正变成堕天使的，最后都只是给我留了个信就离开了。”他指了指Aziraphale，“也没有你这个样子软硬不吃的。我Mephistopheles从来就没有在诱惑人类和天使的时候动用过一点武力，你真的激怒我了。”

    Crowley和Aziraphale听了他的话以后都表情非常复杂。

    “你要知道，Mephisto……”Aziraphale露出尴尬的微笑，“唉，我其实不应该告诉你的。万一他们有人在看我就完了。Crowley，能麻烦你给这位好心的绅士说说他哪里理解错了吗？”

    “真的吗，好心？”

    Aziraphale没有搭理他，只是转过头去堵上了耳朵，假装自己与此事无关。Crowley长叹一声，对Mephisto说：“天使没有变成堕天使，不代表他们……还是天使。我不知道你懂不懂，它们一般直接就被消灭了。”

    “他们不是会f…吗？”

    Crowley摇摇头。

  “堕天使只有我们，我们是那个不能言说的计划造出来的，除了他以外谁也不能带来新的堕天使。”

    “操。”Mephisto骂了一声，两个恶魔陷入了一阵沉默。Aziraphale看他们两个没有动静了，松开堵住耳朵的手转过身来。

    “你们说完了？”

    Mephisto还是一副世界观受到冲击的样子，几乎要让Aziraphale心软安慰他了。他整个恶魔像块正在思考的石头。于是Crowley开始给他的天使朋友解释Mephisto是一个多么爱岗敬业的恶魔，从开始进行邪恶事业之后，从大陆腹地一直到欧洲和群岛如何高效率地一个人收割了无数灵魂，从业绩上来讲可以说是模范员工，只是不太明白这些和上帝有关的潜规则罢了。毕竟Mephisto一心为了地狱的老大做事，一直到现在也没人能狠下心来告诉他这些。

    Aziraphale听得一脸嫌恶、似懂非懂：“我不知道我是该同情他还是该直接净化他。”

    “总有一天他会懂的。”Crowley说这话时像个疲惫的老母亲，他从口袋里掏出一个信封递给Mephisto，“天使会的f...我不会，明天巴黎不见不散……你要是不来的话，我会让他们立马给你改编成音乐剧。”

 

    Aziraphale在给Crowley治好那些咬伤之前还只想着许愿让这些奇迹别被天堂发现，但Crowley出手阻止了他这样做，原因是从许愿的那一刻起天堂就已经知道了，这荒唐的习惯简直是自相矛盾。

    “他对你做了什么，天使？”Crowley检查了一下自己的躯体上的确没有牙印和血迹，一边穿上衣服一边问Aziraphale。

    “和你一样，试图动摇我对上帝的信仰，但手法有点不太一样罢了。”天使摇摇头，“本来他没想和我真的打架，其实是他对我搞了一遍那些说辞，说什么世界上的学问其实都是黑魔法，上帝都是假的，只有我愿意接受他的观点才能打破我身上的枷锁……请主原谅我，我只是复述邪恶的词汇，但他说的这些我全都明白，所以并没有怎么在意。直到他拿出Faust的‘堕落’做例子的时候……我……没控制住……笑了出来。”

    “什么？”

    “我没有嘲笑他的恶意，真的。我只是觉得这个例子不是很恰当，在论证的过程中……好了你也开始了。”

    Crowley大声笑了起来，蛇瞳里透着邪性，那个笑声简直能从天上把Gabriel招呼下来。Aziraphale无奈地等他笑完擦擦眼泪，回到穿衣服的步骤上才重新开口。

    “因为我知道了Dr. Faust的事之后的确问过Michael他到底是在天堂还是在地狱。Michael张口就说他在天堂，是她们几个天使亲手接回来的。当我建议去查查档案的时候，她转头就走了。”

    “都一样。”Crowley说着戴上墨镜，从兜里又掏出来另一个信封递给Aziraphale，“明天你要不要也来巴黎？”

    Aziraphale打开信封，里面是一张歌剧《浮士德》的首演前排票。

    “估计得两个超自然生物才能把他按在座位上。”Crowley伸手拍了拍Aziraphale的肩膀，“虽然我更愿意放着他不管或者看点别的更有意思的……但你也知道我们的重点并不是这个歌剧，对吧？”

    天使又露出了那个有点拘谨的笑，把票塞回信封里。

    “你没必要做这么多的。”

    “你得承认你和我一样期待这个。”Crowley说，“别带太危险的东西，只要让他能一直坐在座位上看剧就行了。”

 

    距离世界末日到来还有六年，Mephistopheles依然是一个地狱的大红人。人类在他的怂恿下每天就转基因、克隆、人工智能乃至换头术吵个没完没了，他也已经搬到了美国，最近主要在硅谷再做打算。他也不再尝试让有学识的人自我堕落，而是让他们和因为他而增加的那些人通过更方便的形式相互开战。他可太熟练了，每天都有数不清的灵魂因为他而坠入地狱。

    这一切都归功于自从在1859年在巴黎被两个超自然生物按在椅子上看完了全场《浮士德》歌剧并落荒而逃之后，他进行了长达五年的自我反思。从那以后他彻底放弃了个人业务，依靠着各地高等研究机构的供养变得越来越强，因为这里想要突破人类极限的人最多，Mephisto用自己的方式很轻易就能收割一大批灵魂。人类以为基因工程是上帝给的思路指点——Mephistopheles听了这想法只在暗处吃吃发笑。1990年左右他又回到英国去见了一次沉迷摇滚乐的Crowley。他们又彻夜长谈了一番，这次的主要议题是艾滋病，他们谁也说不清到底是哪个地狱使者搞出来的这东西，但它似乎让许多天使们都对自己的立场相当头疼。

Mephisto还是那个敬业的Mephisto，Crowley还是那个想办法搪塞上级的Crowley。他们谈起工作来最后肯定是到不了一起的。Mephisto在临走前为了报巴黎的一箭之仇烧掉了Crowley所有的盆栽，而Crowley立刻追到美国去找人把《浮士德》改编成了摇滚音乐剧。

现在世界末日马上就要到了，戴着墨镜的保姆和长得像漫画里走出来的园丁远远望着正在草坪上和母亲野餐的小Warlock。这时一条大得不正常的黑狗接近了他，行动温顺，金绿色的眼睛闪着光。Warlock躲到母亲身后，黑狗也坐下，对他们表示友好。

“你们都是这样记吃不记打吗？”园丁问道。

“你是园丁，你把他赶走。”保姆说，“不然撒旦之子马上就要上天堂了。”

 

END


End file.
